A Little Left Behind
by Imperial Mint
Summary: When dying doesn't quite mean dying and Uchiha Itachi learns that he can plan for everything and Uzumaki Naruto will still surprise him. ItaNaru. Spoilers for current canon – i.e. manga chapter 515
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: When dying doesn't quite mean dying and Uchiha Itachi learns that he can plan for everything and Uzumaki Naruto will still surprise him. ItaNaru. Spoilers for current canon – i.e. manga chapter 515+

**Pairing: **Itachi/Naruto

**Warnings: **manga spoilers (not with wtf-maddy business though), mention of character death/character wanting to be/remain dead, uhm...think that's it?

If you're reading this Kishi (you dirty, secret ItaNaru lover you) and you make ItaNaru canon, I'll write you an epic 300k+ fic.

If it becomes canon, I'm calling it in and we can all have a party.

Hell it's not gonna happen, let's just all have a party anyway to warble on about out ItaNaruIta love. Also, thank you to **dcelest **for looking this over!

**A Little Left Behind**

**.**

Itachi shifted where he sat and Nagato looked at him, eyes sliding over in amusement.

"You know," he said, conversationally, "That you're absolutely insane, right?" With a slight dip of his head, Itachi offered a small smile, not once turning to look directly at Nagato.

"Perhaps," he muttered quietly, taking a glance upwards and looking at the moon. It was bright, full, but not quite perfect yet; perfection was what Madara would be waiting for. "But it's something that has to be done. You know as well as I do-"

Nagato snorted. "I know nothing as well as you do." he interjected, jostling Itachi lightly. "Well, there you have it then." Itachi swallowed and Nagato looked over at him.  
>"Are you scared?" he asked, voice quiet. Itachi didn't reply so Nagato continued. "I think it would be okay this time. We're going to be used as puppets. I think that's enough reason to be scared."<p>

Itachi ran a hand over his eyes, shaking his head a little. "There are plenty of reasons to be scared," he said. "But I'm not."

Nagato hummed lightly. "I suppose I'll see you on the other side?" he asked, slowly climbing to the ground to lean against the lion statue for support. Itachi joined him a moment later. "The sword can seal you," he said, touching Nagato's shoulder lightly. "If it comes to it, I can use the sword."

Smiling, Nagato gripped Itachi's forearm. "You can," he acknowledged, "but is it worth it? You have bigger things to do now, don't waste them on me." Itachi nodded, a secretive smile dimpling his cheeks again. Nagato's heart warmed a little. In the end, you could at least count on Itachi having a plan, if nothing else.

There was a rumble across the battlefield and Itachi looped his arm around Nagato, pushing off and running to meet it. The end was in the air, Itachi could feel it, and it had taken him years of planning to get to this. Never once in his life had he thought he'd need to use this plan and he was glad he'd placed it there just in case.

Whatever else happened, Madara would not win.

**.**

"Shit," was the general consensus around the tent as Itachi woke up. He could hear someone to the left cursing as though they'd been brought up by a fishwife and another poor sod grunting through his teeth, swearing to every god imaginable.

Itachi shifted in his bed, not bothering to open his eyes. It was true then; his sins were too great for heaven. Not that he'd expected anything less, because what he'd done was terrible. However, Itachi might have wished, long ago, for a peaceful life.

But he'd done what he could for Konoha. He'd helped to save Konoha – that much he could remember. Naruto had been by his side at the end, as had the Hachibi's Jinchuuriki, B, and they'd made for a killer team that not even Madara had been able to defeat in the end.

And Sasuke?

Itachi didn't know what to think about Sasuke. He'd faded away (for he couldn't have died, not when he was already dead) looking into Sasuke's shocked eyes, letting Naruto do the last job. He'd bowed out gracefully as Madara had died, with a smile on his lips and a weight lifted that he'd carried for years.

Itachi didn't mind being dead. He'd done what he'd been brought up to and helped Naruto achieve peace. That was good enough and he could accept that he'd died.

"Ah, he's a tough one," a voice said. "Defies all logic that we know, but we're taking direct orders from Tsunade-sama to keep him safe so…" The voice trailed off. The man, who had been speaking, sighed.

"She'll have to review him herself." His companion made a sound of agreement. "It's both out of our hands, unlike anything we've ever seen and he's...well, Uchiha Itachi."

There was another sound of agreement and Itachi frowned slightly. Tsunade couldn't have joined him so what the hell was going on? "I'll get her now then?" a hesitant voice asked – that of the companion – before footsteps moved away.

Seizing the opportunity, Itachi opened his eyes, wincing as soon as light hit his retina. It was bright in the huge tent, a medical tent, and as Itachi looked around, his frown deepened. Unless his afterlife was forever to live in a war medical tent, Itachi realised that he wasn't quite gone yet.

Pushing down the panic that made its way up into his throat, Itachi pushed himself up slowly. He sat reclining, able to get a proper look around the tent as a cold bolt of fear settled in his stomach.

He was alive.

Never, in any of his plans, had Itachi factored in defeating Madara and living. He'd never thought he could live, not when he'd fought Sasuke, not when he'd given Naruto Shisui's eye and certainly not when he'd sealed Nagato away with the sword of Totsuka. This was the one thing Itachi had never factored in for and he gripped the covers of his bed, trying to calm himself down.

"I have no idea what you were thinking," a familiar voice came to Itachi's attention and he looked up to see Tsunade making her way through to his bed. "I specifically told them to look after him and instead you come to me?"

"The request stated that the patient was in his own tent and-"

"Oh complete, utter bullshit," Tsunade retorted, her laughter catching the attention of a few other patients nearby. Though he was slightly cordoned off, it was clear to the people around Itachi that he was somewhat considered a threat, for they looked slightly nervous at the mention of anyone approaching him.

"Come on," Tsunade said, sighing. "And find me another curtain. I'm sure our patient will appreciate it, especially given the circumstances." The other person ran off to do Tsunade's bidding and the Hokage turned to Itachi, unsurprised to find him awake.

"You're a conundrum," she said bleakly, nodding at the other person as they pulled a curtain stand over, fully blocking Itachi away from the rest of the tent. Tsunade pulled up a stool and sat next to Itachi, medical notes in her lap.

"I'll attend to him in private," Tsunade said over her shoulder, clearly annoyed with the other person. "If you could pass word around that I'm not to be disturbed?"

The man nodded, darting off and Tsunade rolled her eyes. "That's what you get when people are told to tend to Uchiha Itachi I suppose." She turned her attention to him, a grim smile on her lips. "Very few people know the truth about you now and the fact that you've survived death makes you… feared."

Itachi looked at her, shaking his head a little. "I don't feel very feared," he managed out, hands still tightly clutching the bed sheets. For some reason, Tsunade was easy – nice – to talk to and he had calmed just slightly.

"To be honest," Tsunade began voice frank and honest, something Itachi appreciated. "You shouldn't be here. If you were any other Shinobi, I would have had someone give you food and water and then send you off for rest. But the fact that you were dead…" she trailed off uneasily.

Itachi understood. He wasn't physically injured, but he wasn't someone who could go off wandering around the camp. It was likely not everyone knew he was alive, but the realisation that he was alive after the Edo Tensei jutsu would easily cause panic.

Still, he had no idea how he could have survived it. The only people around him when he'd died had been Madara, Sasuke, Kirabi and Naruto. None of those could - or would - use Edo Tensei to keep Itachi alive, and besides, he didn't feel controlled. No, it wasn't Edo Tensei. He said as much to Tsunade and she nodded.

"We haven't had our best experts just yet - most of them are still sorting out more critical patients - but I've run some preliminary tests and there is absolutely nothing controlling you." She shrugged her shoulders. "You're completely fine."

Looking down to his lap, Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Why?" he asked, though he knew the answer wouldn't be what he wanted to hear.

"The exact same question I've been wondering since you were brought in. No one I've spoken to can offer any help and no one can even think of ideas. I wanted to speak to Naruto, but he's still unconscious." Tsunade's voice was soft, not worried, and Itachi knew that Naruto would be fine.

"There were others there," he said quietly, not quite ready to speak his brother's name aloud. "Yes," Tsunade said, flipping through the files until she pulled out a stack of papers. "We have accounts from Kirabi and Uchiha Sasuke here. B has returned to help the Kumo recovery effort, though he himself should really be resting." Tsunade's mouth turned down in disapproval.

"And... the other?" Itachi asked, refusing to look up.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade asked and he could feel her pointed stare on him. "He's largely refusing to talk, but I managed to get a full account of what happened. He's very scared and I suggest letting him settle before you see him." Itachi nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. If there was one thing he'd ever regret, it would be Sasuke.

He'd ruined his brother's life, thinking he'd planned everything correctly for Sasuke. Instead he'd messed everything up and destroyed Sasuke in the process. "Neither of them did anything. They didn't see anything either, but they were further away from the blast than you were." Tsunade flipped a few more pages and Itachi looked up, startled.

"Blast?" he asked and Tsunade turned back to him. "Yes," she began, frowning slightly. "There was a blast that engulfed you, Naruto and Madara. We believe it to have been a last-ditch attack by Madara." She gave him a considering look. "We'd assumed you jumped out of the way, but..."

"I don't remember a blast," he said. "I was already gone by then." Tsunade looked down at her papers again, frown clear on her brow. "Then perhaps we have a lead," she commented lightly, looking at Itachi with bright eyes. "Of course it cannot be confirmed until Naruto is awake and it's... a long-stretch of a theory. But, if it was true... it would be brilliant."

Again she shuffled the papers and Itachi sighed. "I don't want to know," he said before Tsunade could share her theory. "Whatever you think it is, I don't want to know until it's more than a theory."

Dipping her head in a motion that respected Itachi's choices, Tsunade spoke. "The information will be given to you whenever you should want it. I would advise, though, that you try and only talk to me directly." Her mouth downturned again and she cast a quick look around the tent. "I had wanted a separate tent for you, but we cannot afford such luxuries in a war when there are prisoners to interrogate."

Itachi frowned. "Why am I not being treated as a prisoner?" he ventured, half-knowing what would be the answer. "You're an innocent man, no matter how much you'd prefer the opposite. I don't care what you want anymore, Itachi." Tsunade said, looking at him sharply as she stood. "I'm going to do what Sarutobi-sensei never had the guts to do and tell you that it isn't okay to hide anymore."

She put his files on the chair she'd just vacated and moved it closer. "You belong in Konoha, with us for all to see. You'll be a valuable addition to our forces if you choose to continue as a Shinobi. Otherwise you can remain a free man, but I cannot allow you to remain unchecked."

Tsunade pulled back the curtain and gave one last smile before slipping through it, leaving Itachi alone to his thoughts.

He knew why she wouldn't be able to leave him 'unchecked'. If he left Konoha - with the intent for it being not to return - his chakra would be sealed, yet he'd remain free.

He had committed no crime and so he would be struck from the black book, free to do whatever he so wished. That in itself was an odd concept and it led to Itachi gripping the covers of his bed tightly, breathing in deeply and trying to retain the calm he'd gathered when Tsunade had visited him.

Itachi remained in more or less the same position for hours, breaking only from focusing on his breathing when a volunteer came round with lunch. The woman was familiar and she sat on the seat Tsunade had vacated before, holding his notes in her lap, fingers twitching to look at them.

"I shouldn't be here," she began. "Not really. Tsunade-shishou is supposed to be the only medic personnel to see you by herself, but it was extremely easy to deliver your lunch." Her voice was bitter and it took only a moment more for Itachi to place it as the third team member to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Do you hate me?" he asked, not bothering to look at her. "I think a lot of people do."

Sakura scoffed slightly and shifted in her chair. "What you did to your family as inexcusable," she said. It was what Itachi had expected and he made no move to her words. He'd heard them so many times and shaped them like an armour around him.

"But Tsunade-shishou and Naruto wouldn't trust you without a just reason." She straightened her shoulders and looked at him. "I think that's far more than anyone else is willing to give you, so please eat up." Sakura left after that, not waiting to hear Itachi's retort, and he looked down at the tray she'd placed on his lap.

It looked like broth with a chunk of bread, a staple meal for any soldier and he ate it slowly, thankful for the sustenance. When was the last time he'd eaten? It had to be weeks now and he'd hardly been eating properly leading up to his fight with Sasuke.

But thinking about Sasuke brought trickier questions; questions such as why did Itachi still have his eyes, why was he alive, why, why, why?

Yet these were all things that he couldn't answer. For once, the answer was out of his hands and there was nothing he could do to obtain it. The person who could offer answers was unconscious and there was no telling when he'd wake.

Itachi sighed and put the tray on the spare chair, not caring if his notes became dirty. The only person willing to read them would likely be Tsunade and she'd no doubt memorised already what was only one thing left to do and Itachi fell asleep, catching up on the years of unrest he'd been forced to live through.

**.**

Morning rounds started early - they had to get through the sheer number of people camped out in the medical tent. Itachi also knew that this wouldn't be the only medic tent, and while a lot of people in other tents would need bare patching up and moving on, this tent was a longer-term one, for more critical patients who needed rest before they could leave.

"I brought you some clothes," Tsunade said, not bothering to greet him as she usually had been. For three days, he barely left his bed other than to stretch muscles and bathe, and all the while he'd been sheltered from the others. "Why would I need clothes?" he asked, throwing the sheets back anyway and moving to untie the hospital gown he wore.

"Because Naruto's woken up," Tsunade replied simply and Itachi looked at her, hands pausing as they pulled on the ties of the gown. "Awake?" he asked dumbly, searching Tsunade for signs of lies. She was telling the truth though, even without his Sharingan, Itachi could feel it.

"He woke up a few hours ago. When we were going over what happened, as soon as you were mentioned, he wanted to see you." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I'm not one to refuse someone as dear to me as Naruto."

Itachi looked at the clothes - standard military wear, complete with a jounin jacket and Konoha head-plate. "Hokage-sama!" He said sharply, shaking his head.

"You will wear the full outfit or you can walk naked. It's up to you, but I know there are a lot of people who would take more notice to a naked man than a clothed one." Tsunade moved to the curtain. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Even though it was wrong, Itachi changed into the full jounin uniform, tying the Konoha plate around his head and slipping the dark green jacket on. Instead of it feeling wrong; however, wearing the uniform felt strangely right, as if Itachi was finally coming home to do what he was supposed to.

"Right, come on then." Tsunade lung the curtains open and snatched up Itachi's files. She called for a volunteer to clean out the area and remake it to match the rest of the room, beckoning Itachi to follow her as she strode across the tent.

"Members of the council wanted you back on ANBU duty, but I had to put my foot down. If you really want to return to the ANBU force I won't stop you, but the best place for you, in my opinion, would be as a jounin. Eventually you can teach, but you need to get back into society. Our genjutsu expert just left the forces to raise her child and so we have an opening." Tsunade looked over at Itachi, flinging back the tent opening and forcing them into bright sunlight. Itachi squinted, his eyes adjusting to the first natural light he'd seen in days.

"Are you following?" Tsunade prompted, causing Itachi to look at her in slight amusement. "I'm to replace the last member of the special jounin division and become your genjutsu expert. If I prefer I can rejoin ANBU, though you're against that." He gave her a rare smile. "All is said and good, but I'm a renowned murderer to everyone."

Tsunade's lips thinned. "Perhaps, but these things take time. I'm just informing you of what we'd like to happen for your career. Despite what you may think Itachi, we do value your skills." She looked at him again, kinder this time. "And more than one of us value you for who you are and what you've done. I just wanted to let you know there are options still available if you should choose that route."

She increased pace then, passing other shinobi who spared only a curious glance for Itachi before bowing to the Hokage. It was strange to be hidden in plain sight as he was now, but Itachi was thankful for it. Tsunade offered him some protection from the world and he'd gladly accept while he tried to figure out his place.

They came to a small, isolated tent and Itachi knew why it was on its own. Naruto was too precious now, one of the most powerful men to ever have existed and he couldn't just be left where anyone could stumble across him, admirers or those who wished to do harm. Besides, if he'd only just woken up then it stood to reason that he hadn't been in a good shape before and would need specialised care.

Together, they stepped into the tent and Itachi looked at Tsunade, surprise clear on his face as they came face-to-face with another tent entrance. "Naruto needed absolute peace and yet we needed an area we could ensure he was safe. A tent within a tent," Tsunade said with a tight smile. "I'll be outside while you speak and there's no need to worry about people overhearing. Naruto's tent is secured with a sealing jutsu that stops even us out here hearing."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and Tsunade's lips thinned once again in disapproval. "We will be able to see you through the window," she gestured in a sweeping motion, indicating the window was on another side of the tent. "But we will not be able to hear you."

Understanding the freedom he was being permitted, Itachi walked over to the secondary tent entrance and slipped inside, letting the silencing jutsu wash over him as he moved through its barrier.

When he noticed him, Naruto sat up, with his eyes wide and mouth in a slight smile. He was wearing the same hospital gown that Itachi had been and was burrowed in a mountain of pillows and covers. There were a few machines by his side, but all were switched off and cords tied up neatly. Naruto obviously hadn't needed them for a long time.

"Itachi!" he said in a rush, smile growing in size as Itachi neared the bed. There was a lone chair and he didn't wait for Naruto to say that he could sit, placing himself in it heavily and looking at Naruto.

"I almost didn't believe her," he said, amazed. Itachi didn't reply, studying Naruto carefully. "It's good," Naruto continued. "A very good thing; you'll get to live your life now."

If there was one thing about Naruto that Itachi couldn't accept, it was his vibrancy and honesty, almost to the point of deluding himself. Yet, he wasn't stupid and Itachi could see that, behind the words he'd spoken, he understood what Itachi felt.

"I was ready to die," Itachi said, voice low. "I'd accepted it, played my part and wanted to die."

"Don't-" Naruto began, reaching forwards, yet Itachi continued, cutting him off. "What's the point of me being alive?" Itachi's voice was stronger now and anger coursed through him. He'd never been this angry, not to the point it flooded his voice. Before, he'd had to be so contained and so careful of how he reacted... now? Now it was just him and Naruto.

He could be himself with Naruto.

"Everyone thinks I'm a murderer - and I am! I'm never going to be accepted into Konoha and if I want to leave I don't have the option of becoming a missing nin anymore. I don't want to do that, I don't want any of it." Itachi buried his head in his hands.

"I'm so, so tired," he whispered. "I did everything in my life wrong, thinking I was doing the right thing and now I can't even die properly."

In an instant, Naruto had twisted himself free of his sheets and was clutching Itachi's forearms, prying his hands away from his eyes.

"No," he said fiercely, staring Itachi down with bright blue eyes. "Don't you dare talk like that!" For a moment, they remained locked in a gaze. Itachi knew what he had to do and his Sharingan flared to life, power swelling through his veins as he forced his heritage on Naruto. Prying out the truth and dragging Naruto down with him.

With a single blink, Itachi found himself staring at a battle scene. Naruto was crouched by his side, still clothed in a hospital gown while their counterparts - along with Madara, Sasuke and Kirabi - fought valiantly.

"What?" Naruto began, but stopped himself, drawing in a sharp breath as he watched Itachi fall to the ground. It was different, seeing things from an outsider's view. No doubt Naruto hadn't had time to see Itachi die, yet here they were, reliving the memory.

"I'm dying there," he said quietly, drawing Naruto's attention away for a split second. "I can feel it."

"Kabuto was dead," Naruto said, as if it was Kabuto's fault that Itachi had lived. "The Endo Tensei might also have responded to another," he muttered, gesturing to where Naruto was facing Madara, hands pressed together in attempt to create the ultimate jinchuuriki-bijuu attack.

"Madara's dying here too," Itachi commented, setting eyes on the man Naruto was launching his attack against. Kirabi had trapped Madara where he stood and Sasuke knelt on the ground. Everything was going to plan - or at least to what Itachi had thought up - until golden light sparked in Naruto's hands, the energy flowing over him.

Instantly Kirabi and Sasuke moved back, metres away until they were safe from the resulting blast the golden spark made. Itachi, Naruto and Madara, on the other hand, were caught up in the light and Itachi could literally see the chakra, jutsu - whatever it was - tear Madara to shreds.

Then why hadn't it done the same to him and Naruto?

Deactivating the Sharingan, Itachi let them return to the room. Naruto was ashen white, avoiding Itachi's gaze at all costs, and it twigged; Naruto knew what had happened. Itachi didn't pry - couldn't - and simply waited, knowing he'd get an answer.

"The blast - that golden chakra... it was the Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto had moved back to his bed, almost shrinking away from Itachi. "Yamato-taichou and B told me that the Kyuubi's chakra, or at least when I'm using it, has a unique property."

Itachi's eyes widened and Naruto ducked his head down further. "It's my fault," he said, stark realisation clouding his voice. "My chakra brought you back to life, to a proper life."

Itachi closed his eyes slowly, sinking in his seat. It wasn't what he'd ever have wished for, never dared hope that he'd ever be given a second chance... yet what was the point? He'd ruined his life, made sure that the blame fell to him because he'd known it didn't matter. Itachi was supposed to die and that would solve things.

Only Naruto had now made that impossible. Itachi was alive, brought back from death by the Kyuubi no Kitsune's power, and there was nothing he could do to change that fact. Naruto, understanding the situation, remained silent. He looked at Itachi though, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on him and Itachi could feel the heavy duty of that stare.

No one, thankfully, entered. Itachi and Naruto were left alone, though he didn't doubt someone was watching through the blacked-out window. Despite his innocence, Itachi was still a shinobi capable of great things, even though he doubted anyone thought Naruto weak. Still, Naruto was recovering and Itachi was dangerous.

He was surprised he'd been allowed inside, alone, and assumed it was Tsunade pulling rank more than the other medic staff being comfortable with the matter at hand.

"What do I do?" Itachi asked finally, breaking the tense silence. "I..." Naruto began, words failing him. Uncharacteristic and strange, but Itachi knew why. What could anyone say in this situation? What could anyone do?

"There's so much to clear up," Naruto said, starting his sentence again. He sounded world-weary, older than he should and it pained Itachi to hear him.

He'd entrusted Naruto with Shisui's gift and saw a spark inside of Naruto that Shisui had shared. The only difference was that Naruto had pushed onwards against great odds, becoming the great man he was here today. Shisui had dulled, passing a legacy onwards instead of seizing what he could.

"But it's not something that I can do." Naruto's eyes were bright as he looked at Itachi. "Peace treaties need to be drawn up and," he gave a sad huff of laughter. "I'm not Hokage."

"Yet," Itachi added, almost instinctively.

Naruto gave a small smile and bowed his head slightly. "I want to help my village and the people across the Five Nations, but sometimes you can't change everything." Naruto's smile became tentative, almost cautious. "Sometimes you have to begin with a single person before you can help anyone else."

Gritting his jaw, Itachi stood up.

"No," he said harshly, turning from Naruto and marching to the tent flap. He ignored Naruto's calls, passing only for the tent flap to be pulled back. He continued his pace, marching from the outer tent and - as he'd done with Naruto - ignoring Tsunade's voice.

"For goodness sake, I am your Hokage and you will stop!" Tsunade called out, left with no other choice. She still had a bunch of files clutched in her arms, Itachi saw as he turned back, frozen in place. ANBU commands had never fully left him, after all.

They were out in the open, standing on the ground they had fought a deadly foe on. There was no one around, or at least close enough and with enough free time to pay attention to them and Tsunade leveled Itachi with a stare. "What do you want to do?" she asked and Itachi almost laughed.

"Die," he said, with no meaning to the words. Tsunade knew that and shook her head. "But that would be too easy," she said lightly. "We're ninjas; when did anything come easy to us, eh?"

Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What did he want? What was there?

"To live," he said quietly. "I want to live," he repeated, looking down at the ground. A breeze picked up and chilled Itachi's skin. Even after all this pain and hatred, all the lies and deception, he still wanted to live.

"Good," Tsunade replied, leaning in closer and placing her free hand on his shoulder. "You know I want you to return to Konoha, though my reasons are perhaps selfish." Itachi knew that Tsunade respected his choices and his barriers.

She might not agree with them - Itachi doubted there was anyone who would - but nonetheless she didn't belittle him. Her wants were simply her own and she knew they'd have no impact on how Itachi made his decision.

"There's a place for you as an elite jounin, specialised in genjutsu. You already know that," she said, tilting her head and giving him a pressing look. Itachi nodded in return, wondering what else Tsunade would say.

"Naruto has shown himself to be a valued Shinobi, not just of Konoha, but throughout the land. He's wanted now, by everyone." Tsunade's eyes looked sad and Itachi understood why.

The majority loved Naruto and would want to see him simply because of that. Those left would want to harm him, destroy him and see him dead. Every powerful person was wanted dead by at least some small group, but Naruto was young. He was the jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi and an immensely talented man. He was son to the Yondaime Hokage and influential amongst those high in Konoha's society.

He was a perfect target and still had so much more to live.

"He has the power to protect himself, but it takes more than that to become Hokage." Tsunade's eyes were open and her tone honest. Itachi wondered who else she could speak to as frankly as he was to him - her mentor and friends were dead and there was only her companion, Shizune, left. Shizune would be running the medical fractions right now in Tsunade's absence and so that left Itachi.

They shouldn't trust each other. They shouldn't like each other, but Itachi understood the pain Tsunade had suffered through and she understood his. She knew the truth and yet she hadn't spoken of it, she hadn't tried to heal his 'pain' or interfere in any sense.

They kept themselves to themselves and it was okay. Tsunade had Shizune and Itachi... well he was beginning to see that he'd never be rid of Naruto.

"He needs a tutor, to put it bluntly." Tsunade gave a hopeless sigh. "If he even bothered to listen back in the Academy then I fear that's lost to him. Anything he learnt with Jiraiya would only just have scratched the bottom of the barrel... he needs a proper teacher, someone who has studied the law and politics of Konoha relentlessly."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Someone who had been involved in the politics of Konoha since they became a shinobi?" he added and Tsunade gave a wry grin.

"Sadly, yes. It also has the benefit of convincing those who will be unsure of your allegiance that you're trustworthy. If you spend time with Naruto then they'll believe you safe. If you are seen to be friends with Naruto then the world could very well become your oyster." She patted Itachi's arm gently. "I don't need an answer straight away-"

"Okay," Itachi agreed, thinking of the other options. To return to the section of the medical tent or to leave Konoha with his chakra sealed. Neither were very appealing, but the thought of spending more time with Naruto? That was something Itachi needed to leap at and grab with both hands.

Even though he'd walked out on Naruto before, Itachi would never turn his back on him. He genuinely liked Naruto and wanted to protect him, a quality he was sure he wasn't the only person to feel around Naruto.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked. "If we do this then I'm going to have to make announcements. You'll be tied to Konoha just like every other normal Shinobi and expected to obey the rule."

Itachi nodded, a soft smile on his lips. "That won't be much of a problem," he replied simply. "I'd rather like a simple life."

"Well," Tsunade said, handing him a small file, complete with map to his new home. "I don't think anything's ever quite simple with Naruto.

Itachi couldn't help but agree.

**.**

The sick and injured were largely the only ones who remained on the battlefield. For the rest of the shinobi who had formed the alliance, it was home bound only. Konoha was running with Tsunade in control, though she rarely had time to be there in person. An interim - Hatake Kakashi - was chosen to supervise the village and it was him that Itachi was sent to meet upon arrival at his home village.

"Uchiha-san," Kakashi greeted, nodding his head.

"Hatake-san," Itachi replied neutrally, nodding his head in return.

They could pretend to be strangers from different planets for all Itachi cared, but he'd never let his manners fault him.

"Most of the village is aware of your innocence," Kakashi said, walking away from Konoha's gate and drawing Itachi into step beside him. "Tsunade ordered it a few days ago."

Taking a slightly deeper breath, Itachi nodded and Kakashi continued. "Naturally no one really knows how to take it, but they've been told the truth and, so far, no one has been out for your blood." Even though the joke was hardly humorous, they both gave a slight snort of laughter.

"So what are you tasked with? If it's not protecting me from the masses wanting my blood, that is." Itachi's voice was even and in some way friendly.

Kakashi was another person, like Tsunade, he felt that he could talk to, honestly. Kakashi had battled the Sharingan into submission without an ounce of Uchiha blood in him, something Itachi knew to be almost impossible. He was a good man, another who Itachi respected.

"I'm leading you to Naruto's home. He's only been living there five minutes and already wrecked the place, but you might as well get settled in." Kakashi took them through a familiar route, winding through the streets of Konoha until they came to a modest house.

Completely traditional and one of a few in a line, it had a spacious garden and looked comfortable. Naruto must have only been living here a few days between Pein's attack on Konoha (when he'd moved house - knowledge courtesy of the file Tsunade had given him the previous day) before he'd moved to bigger, more dangerous training away from Konoha.

"Here are the keys," Kakashi said, startling Itachi from his thoughts. "And I want to let you know that if you hurt Naruto in anyway," Kakashi turned to face Itachi, serious and with the coldness only an ANBU captain knew in his eye, "I will come after you."

"I'd expect no less," Itachi murmured and opened the gate to walk down the narrow path that led to the door.

Kakashi stayed until he was inside and only then could Itachi fully relax; he shrugged off the bag that Tsunade had given him. It was mainly filled with clothes she had ordered to be picked up for him, but there was also a smaller bag, one that contained medication that Naruto needed to take and yet wouldn't if left in his own control.

Itachi wondered how long it would be before Naruto returned home as he walked further into the house, stumbling into the living room and the kitchen. It was, to be truthful, a mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere and empty ramen cartons littered the table and floor. All surfaces were dusty - admittedly not Naruto's fault - and there looked to be mould in more than one place.

Itachi curled his lip a little in disgust, wincing at the thought of the cleaning he'd have to do. Still, there was no time like the present and he set to work, collecting clothes and dumping them in a pile.

In every room, Itachi made piles, separating clothes from mess and inspecting what else needed to be done along the way. When everything was in piles, he collected the rubbish, moving from kitchen to lounge and lounge to bedroom and spare room. When that was done, he collected the clothes and sorted them, throwing the first lot into the washing machine and making a note to buy more washing powder.

It wasn't long before Itachi had finished and he sat down at Naruto's table, steaming cup of green tea in front of him. He suspected Kakashi had dropped off the bag of supplies and he was grateful. He didn't want to venture out just yet alone, even if the whole village would welcome him with open arms.

It was a few more days before Naruto returned home. When he arrived, he did so in the quiet of night, away from the village's eyes and entered the house with a sigh. "I'm home," he called and Itachi stood from where he'd been reading some more up-to-date books on Konoha that Kakashi had dropped off and made his way to the hall.

"Welcome home," he replied and Naruto visibly jumped, placing a hand over his heart after as he laughed. "I deserved that," he said with a chuckle, throwing his shoes to one side and stepping up to Itachi. "Tsunade did say you were living with me for a while but I just didn't really believe it." Again, he chuckled, striding past Itachi and into the lounge, where he stopped and cast a shocked look over his shoulder.

"You cleaned," he dead-panned, frowning and moving to the kitchen. "And you got the shopping in."

"Kakashi-san was the one to bring the supplies, but yes. I did clean." Itachi pulled a grim face. "I'm not going to clean to that degree again though." Some things were best left unsaid, such as what Itachi discovered when cleaning out the fridge, but he was sure Naruto understood.

"Well," Naruto began, scratching the back of his head. "In my defence I never really expected there to be a war." Itachi could give him that.

They spent a couple hours more in each other's company and Itachi only paid a slight mind to the fact that they got on so well. They connected and there was something between them that Itachi couldn't describe. There wasn't any awkwardness and he could honestly say that Naruto was a friend, despite hardly knowing him.

Itachi was staying in the spare room - he'd found a futon to sleep on in Naruto's room - and as he said goodnight to Naruto, he looked back, smiling as Naruto stared at him.

"I'm glad," Naruto said softly, voice barely audible. "I'm so glad you're here," he admitted before rising and padding over to Itachi. He didn't do anything other than smile, but it felt like so much more and the hairs on Itachi's flesh rose as Naruto walked by.

Tsunade had been right - living with Naruto was not going to be easy and training him for Hokage candidacy would hardly be a walk in the park, but Itachi felt something. He felt a connection between them, something dangerous and growing, and there was nothing he could do to stem it.****  
><strong>**

**.**

**Notes:**  
>Been meaning to write this for a loooooong time. Which is why it's up now while I work on the next chapter of What You Didn't Know.<p>

This will only be a two-shot with the next part focusing on Naruto and Itachi's relationship ^^ and yes there will be sex ;)

Reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: When dying doesn't quite mean dying and Uchiha Itachi learns that he can plan for everything and Uzumaki Naruto will still surprise him. ItaNaru. Spoilers for current canon – i.e. manga chapter 515+

**Pairing: **Itachi/Naruto

**Warnings: **manga spoilers (not with wtf-maddy business though), mention of character death/character wanting to be/remain dead, uhm...think that's it?

**A Little Left Behind**

**.**

Despite what Tsunade had hinted at, schooling Naruto didn't happen right away. In fact it was almost three weeks before their first scheduled lesson and during that time, Itachi got to learn his place in the jounin ranks.

"Morning," he called out to the building, moving to grab some water from the drinking fountain and passing through the building until he entered the meeting room. There were only a few people in the offices at this time of morning, but those in the meeting room greeted Itachi amicably, reassured that Tsunade had spoken the truth when she'd pardoned Itachi.

"Maybe you can solve this," someone called and Itachi looked over to one of the older jounin. He was holding two small pieces of metal, interlinked, and had his eyes crossed, looking down at his hands. "My son picked it up somewhere. It's a magic puzzle and I tried all last night to separate them. No luck!" The jounin offered the trick to Itachi, watching in curiosity.

There was always a clever, little, hidden trick to these things. Itachi had always had a knack for finding flaws and picking out irregularities and it took him less than a handful of seconds to twist the two pieces and separate them.

"Amazing!" the owner of the toy said, shuffling up to Itachi with shock on his face. A week ago he would have run away, but now he and others were crowding Itachi, praising him over (of all things) a child's play toy.

"Who do we have in here then?" someone said and Itachi turned to face Shizune, arms stacked with mission folders. They would be their assignments until completion and the room straightened up, the metal toy tucked out of sight.

Itachi, as always, was given his mission last. They weren't particularly high ranking or secretive, but it was mainly so Shizune could get an update of how Itachi was doing and, more importantly, how his life with Naruto was going.

"We don't have time today," she said instead this time, gathering the last remaining files and gesturing for Itachi to follow her from the room. "You have a higher priority mission."

The mission, it turned out, involved a green ANBU team, put together scrappily. Even a shoddily working ANBU team who had never communicated to each other could work on an extremely high level, but Itachi had never favoured such instances. A team was a team and that was the way it should stay. For Tsunade to put together a group this quickly and then bring Itachi into the mix was almost asking for disaster.

"You'll be joining the team out the front," Shizune whispered as they entered one of the private changing rooms. She reached into the bag she'd brought, passing him a scroll that he recognised to contain his original ANBU uniform.

"Tsunade-sama made sure it would fit you now," Shizune said before Itachi could ask the question. "We weren't expecting you to be called into duty like this at all, let alone this quickly, so we didn't have time to get a new set created for you."

Itachi nodded, disappearing behind a curtain set out in the room. Shizune was close so Itachi didn't dare spend too much time changing, but his fingers shook slightly as he unsealed the scroll, half-expecting the uniform still to have his family's blood on it. It didn't, though, and Itachi fastened his uniform on quickly, mechanically, still remembering how to do so even after all the years he'd missed.

Before, Itachi had never taken a mask. There had been no need to. As the youngest, he'd often been overlooked by the enemy and anyone who didn't need to see his face had their memories altered. It wasn't as if Uchiha Itachi joining the ANBU could ever be kept secret – he had been the heir to the clan and in the public eye almost every moment of the day – so there had been no need for an ANBU mask.

Now, though, there was every need. The team he was joining hadn't seen him as Shizune had led him into the building and they weren't going to see him now. All they knew was they had a genjutsu expert on hand in their team, vital for the team.

"They've been in ANBU training together for one week. All members have been in previous teams, though only briefly as they are all newly qualified into ANBU." Shizune flipped a page in the file she was reading as they moved to one of the lockers.

"Their assigned captain, who shouldn't really have been their leader as he has no experience," Shizune muttered, opening the locker and bringing out a handful of masks. "Their captain was dropped from the team this morning as we received new info that would need a strong genjutsu user on the team."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, plucking a cat-printed mask out and narrowing his eyes. He put it back a moment later, selecting an almost blank mask, the eye-slits lined and a few more stripes on the forehead. There. No connection to him or his past whatsoever.

"I'm to be their captain?" he asked as the mask fit into place. Shizune nodded, looking down almost guiltily.

"Tsunade-sama thought it best to test you. A golden opportunity, she said, though I know you didn't want to return to ANBU." She smiled apologetically, but Itachi waved it away.

"I don't mind," he said softly. "Tsunade-sama places a lot of trust in me by doing this."

They were at the door to the changing room now and Shizune gave him an odd look.

"I think she placed more than enough trust in you when she asked you to look after Naruto." Shizune said as she opened the door and nodded. "Your team should have moved into a briefing room by now. We'll go through the details shortly."

They walked through familiar corridors and Itachi steeled himself. The last time he'd been in this building he'd been caught between Konoha and his clan. That was no Uchiha clan anymore, but it didn't staunch the unease he felt in remembering what he'd done and who he'd become.

"Special team 0," Shizune called as they entered one of the briefing rooms. The team – Itachi's team – turned instantly, ready for command as Itachi stepped forwards. "This is your captain. He has more years experience than all of you put together and he is more than qualified to take over at such short notice."

The team shifted and Itachi could see the discomfort. They clearly hadn't been prepared for a switch in team members, something Itachi considered a fault. It had taken him time too, but learning the basics for ANBU were just that – basic. Without them, this team wouldn't survive.

"Intelligence uncovered what they believe to be an old war-base. It's hard to say who it belonged to, though it's thought that it was one of Orochimaru's." Shizune flipped a page in the file, scanning through the detailed briefings. "Your job is to go in and recover anything that you can. You have a genjutsu expert on your team so any illusions should be simple to counter. You're also equipped to deal with traps, should they occur."

Itachi zoned out at Shizune went through their strengths. It was something she did simply because they were a green team. This was an ideal mission for a new team, a simple retrieval mission with the possibility of gathering vital information for the village.

They received the coordinates and Shizune left, wishing them good luck. The team waited patiently, though Itachi could see their eagerness to get started. It had been a long time since Itachi had been in charge of so many people, but this mission was no different to his time spent in Akatsuki – and that was surely more fearful than this.

"We will be heading out at once. As you can expect, my word is to be respected and if you have any challenges, make them when we are in a safe position. We'll have a brief meeting before we scout the area and then another just before we enter the site." Itachi paused, waiting for the nods of his team. "It's a good mission to get a feel for the team. Good luck."

It didn't take that long to get to the site. It sat just outside Konoha's border, but ANBU were quick. The ground flew past as they moved to the site and it took a few more minutes to get a full run down on the area.

"There don't appear to be any outward traps, taichou," one of the members said and Itachi inclined his head.

"I'd agree with you there. I can't sense any genjutsu. Unless there are objections or alternatives, I suggest we proceed with caution." The group raised no alternatives so Itachi led them on, at the front with the trap expert.

They were deep in the site when Itachi felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He knew this place, though how he knew it, Itachi couldn't be sure. They were deep in the mountains and there was no reason for him to have ever been here before, but the feeling wouldn't budge.

They entered a corridor and Itachi signalled for them to each take a room, look through it and then call if there was anything of interest.

The room Itachi entered was long. What looked like an apothecary's storage cupboard lined the wall and there was a wide table set before it. Itachi felt his chakra bubble to the surface of his skin and it was then that he knew this wasn't Orochimaru's hideout at all.

One of the drawers slid open easily and Itachi looked inside, trying not to recoil at the eyes inside. There had to be hundreds here, not just Sharingan that Itachi was responsible for bringing here. Tobi had been thorough, that much was true. He didn't alert his team yet, though, and instead walked until he found his own name printed on one of the drawers.

Opening it, Itachi found it to be empty aside from a small, black book. He flicked through it quickly, but it was enough for him to throw it back in and slam the door shut.

Cloning. Experimentation on corpses. Successful transplantation. Just how much had Tobi pushed boundaries so he could be the most powerful? He'd cloned bloodlines and given Sasuke a replica of Itachi's Sharingan, tweaked to perfection. It made Itachi's blood boil and he was glad that monster of a man was dead.

He used Amaterasu to light the room, wanting every single piece of evidence to be burnt. The fire might give him away to Tsunade (she would be the one who wouldn't be fooled by his lie that there had been a trap, after all), but he hoped she would understand. There was too much at stake and Itachi couldn't risk these eyes being taken by an enemy of Konoha.

There was a call from down the hallway and Itachi exited his room. Amaterasu burnt clean so he didn't bother to close the door, knowing that the flames would keep burning undetected no matter what. He trailed behind another member of the team until they reached the end of the corridor, where they had all gathered.

"This door won't open," the man who had shouted for them said. "Looks like some type of seal."

Itachi stepped forward and narrowed his eyes, recognising the seal almost instantly.

"It's a blood seal," he said and removed his gloves. His team behind him gathered an air of disappointment, but Itachi had this trick up his sleeve.

"This is not one of Orochimaru's hideouts," he said and looked over his shoulder. "But I think you could all guess that." Itachi nodded at the murmur of agreement. "What you probably couldn't guess was who it belonged to."

Itachi bit his thumb and squeezed the skin until a small trickle of blood ran out. He pressed the print on the seal and the chakra in it stained the paper, allowing Itachi to open the door.

"It belonged to Tobi," he said simply, stepping into a huge, open space. His team paused behind him, but like all true ANBU, they let it pass off of their shoulders, as if they still had no idea that it was Uchiha Itachi who was leading them.

"Be careful when you look around," Itachi instructed, already moving off. There wasn't much interest on this level, but it opened up further on and he could see a towering statue. It couldn't be the sealing statue for that had been destroyed in the war, but Itachi felt there was something strange about it, something wrong, and he knew the rest of the team could too.

"Taichou," someone whispered as they drew close to the huge thing. Itachi could see some things hanging from the side and he narrowed his eyes.

"Can you see that?" he asked quietly, leaning as far out on the platform as he dared, trying to confirm if what he was seeing was real.

A few moments later, Itachi's suspicions were confirmed and his stomach sank. This was supposed to be a basic infiltration mission, not a search and rescue.

"Who can get to Konoha in the best time?" Itachi asked, spinning round and launching into action. "We have two, potentially more, injured people who will need superior care. I need someone to get back to Konoha and alert the medics as well as meet us on the way back."

They did have a medic in the team, but who knows how long the people stuck in the structure had been there for. It would likely take more than one person to get them back to a stable condition and Itachi knew they had to get them back to Konoha quickly.

One of the team members sped off and Itachi directed the rest to retrieving the people in the structure. They came out surprisingly easy and they took a moment to begin sorting the people out before they took in who they were.

"Tenzou," someone said and Itachi recognised one of them men as one of Naruto's teachers. He was breathing shallowly, exhausted, and Itachi couldn't honestly decide whether Tenzou would be able to survive the trip home, even after a touch of healing.

"Shodai-sama," an incredulous voice said and Itachi dragged his gaze from Tenzou and over to the other body they'd pulled out. The body was naked, but there were no defining features on it aside from the face.

"Stand back," Itachi ordered at once, activating his Sharingan. It was cleverly done – perfect – except for a tiny glitch in his chakra.

"It's a clone," he announced, nodding for their medic to continue with Tenzou rather than aid a former Hokage.

"Heal him the best you can," Itachi continued, nodding to the medic. "Then I want everyone to move out. Search for more captives while we start getting Tenzou back."

Someone shifted and Itachi tensed, preparing for the question.

"And the Shodai?" There it was.

"This is a clone," Itachi replied evenly, looking down at the still form of the clone. It was alive, yes, but not truly living, something Itachi was grateful for.

"This hideout is going to burn down, leaving no trace of what was here. To anyone but Tsunade-sama, it will be a mere accident, something that happened when a trap was set off." Itachi felt the person who had questioned him straighten and understand.

"Yes, Taichou," the man said at once and the rest of the team nodded, agreeing with the importance it was to let this place burn. All the secrets it contained – the evidence it contained – would be better destroyed than taken back to Konoha.

"He's ready Taichou!" the medic called and Itachi nodded, signalling for the team to get moving even as he prepared to use Amaterasu again.

It was with satisfaction that Itachi watched his black fire spread through Tobi's former pride and joy. They were purging the world from Tobi's presence bit by bit and it felt refreshing, like turning over a new leaf completely.

Perhaps now Itachi could accept that he was here to stay. Perhaps now he wouldn't wake drenched in sweat each morning, scared that he had returned to death. Perhaps now he could start living again, once and for all.

"Taichou!" a voice called and Itachi looked towards the exit, surprised to see someone there, waiting. "We need to hurry!"

It was novel, having someone waiting for him. Kisame had never waited and before that… well Itachi had been far too caught up between his family and his village to appreciate outsiders' help. Now, though, someone was waiting and Itachi only hesitated for a moment before he followed his team mate, gripping his arm as they ran onwards, just out of Amaterasu's path.

The rest of the team was waiting outside and Itachi risked a smile under his mask as they set off – together – for Konoha. Their mission was complete, despite the unexpected hurdles, and Tenzou was in a decent enough condition to return home.

This was what Itachi was living for.; the days where he could make a difference and continue to protect Konoha. Those days made everything he'd done more than worth it.

**.**

Tsunade, it turned out, was easy to placate. Itachi had stepped up for the team and taken the blame for the unexpected deviation on the mission and Tsunade had asked to speak with him privately, excusing the rest of the team with a nod. It was then Itachi's turn to face the firing squad, and he did so with his head held high and voice open.

"He created clones," Itachi began and Tsunade looked at him sharply. "More specifically, cloned eyes and then progressing onto cloned humans. Though the shape wasn't absolutely perfect, I have no doubt that the jutsu and chakra capabilities would have been as perfect as can be."

Tsunade shook her head, almost as if she didn't believe him.

"I made sure to burn the numerous eyes he had in stock. There was a compartment with my name on too," Itachi said, pausing slightly. "I believe he cloned my eyes and then transplanted them into Sasuke."

Sighing, Tsunade grabbed a sheet of paper, writing down a few notes.

"We'll have to test him. Who know what that man could have done." She rubbed her eyes before looking back at Itachi. "There's something else, isn't there?" she asked lightly, almost as if she didn't want to hear it.

"He advanced Orochimaru's research using the Shodai's cells," was all Itachi offered, but it was enough for Tsunade to sink back in her chair and close her eyes.

Silence remained for a while, before Tsunade took a deep breath in and looked at Itachi.

"With Tenzou being left there I had wondered," she said softly, shaking her head. "He did it then?"

Itachi inclined his head and Tsunade drew herself up.

"You did us a great service. It's best no one hears about what happened on that mission, more specifically what you found." She gave a small smile and Itachi relaxed somewhat, the first time since he'd finished the mission.

ANBU was a full time job, whether you were on a mission or otherwise. He was glad that he had stepped away from that now. There might still be a few missions, but on the whole Itachi would be free from the pressures ANBU brought with it.

"Shizune probably informed you that this was a test," Tsunade said next, face still pale from receiving the news of her grandfather. "But I doubt she told you the qualifications for passing."

When he didn't reply, Tsunade continued.

"You have passed, for the record," she said and smiled, though it was tight and weary. "I needed to be sure that I could trust you with a precious gift. Yes, you've been living with Naruto for a few days now and yes, you've protected Konoha these years, but you're a tricky man to place, even when I trust that you would do no harm."

Itachi waited, stomach twisting uncomfortably. He'd never enjoyed people talking about his merits, even when he'd learnt that he simply was more highly skilled than the average shinobi.

"You led a team that had never trained together before, let alone been on a high ranking mission. You made an executive decision to destroy things that a lot of people would have been tempted to keep because you knew how important it was to destroy them. You made sure that all members of your team were out. Your team returned fit and well and you even managed to save Tenzou's life." Tsunade swallowed, looking at Itachi.

"I want you to begin lessons from tomorrow. You'll be teaching Naruto theory for a week and then out on higher classed missions." Tsunade picked a thick file up from her table. "Here's his mission file. Don't be fooled by the high number of B and further ranks; he has a habit of getting lucky and blundering through."

Itachi took the file and nodded, accepting the mission – though it could hardly be called as such. Naruto was pleasant company, even though they would be in different roles during the sessions.

"He's a remarkable man," Tsunade said fondly and Itachi nodded, smile slipping into place. "But so are you, and together I think you two can bring about a golden age of peace and prosperity."

It would have been a ridiculous thought, except that Itachi believed Naruto could do it. He didn't subscribe to the theory that he would bring about peace too (he'd played that game too long, become too good at it almost, blurring the lines), but if Tsunade saw him there too, then let her.

"I'll be going," he said, bowing his head at Tsunade's smile.

"Have a safe journey home," she said. Itachi nodded and let his chakra build up, disappearing and letting his image split into ink-black crows, taking him away from her office and back into a world that was still wary of him.

Things were changing, though, and Itachi could feel the winds of change rising.

**.**

For once, Naruto was home when Itachi entered. He greeted him warmly, looking up from the sofa and waving a hand.

"You look in a bit of a mess," he said cocking his head and nodding at Itachi's hair. Itachi raised a hand and winced as he felt clumps of mud knotted in, debris from the mission that he hadn't had time to remove.

"I was asked to lead an ANBU team," Itachi said, coming to sit on one of the chairs. Though they'd been living together, they hadn't spent a lot of time together – always missing each other or training or on a mission. But Naruto was still Naruto and Itachi felt a strange bond between them. Naruto was easy and good to talk to, something that wasn't found much these days, in particular for Itachi.

"You were a captain before?" Naruto asked, looking at Itachi upside down. He was lounged across the sofa, legs dangling off the arm and head tilted down.

"I was," Itachi confirmed, sinking lower in his seat and stretching his legs out. "But it was still strange."

Naruto shifted until he was sitting upright, legs tucked under him as he looked at Itachi.

"Strange?" he parroted. "In what way?"

For a moment, Itachi wasn't sure what to say. What could he tell Naruto that would make sense? Naruto had never been in the ANBU, didn't know what it was like, but then again, Itachi knew he would understand.

"They had complete trust in me," he said softly. Naruto smiled a little and it gave Itachi the boost to continue. "Even when they knew who I was and after I'd used Amaterasu… they trusted me. Waited for me even."

Naruto sighed and rolled onto his back. Itachi could still see the smile and watched Naruto patiently, waiting for the moment he'd speak.

"I'm glad you've got this second chance," he said and Itachi frowned. It was the last thing he'd expected to hear.

"You really deserve it," he said, resting a hand on his belly and looking over to Itachi from the corner of his eye. "More people than you know are willing to put their life in your hands. You just don't think it so."

Naruto was quiet after that and it took a while for Itachi to realise that he'd fallen asleep. He stood, sneaking around the room until he could pull a blanket over Naruto and look down at him.

"You are a strange one," he whispered and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

If this was his life from now then perhaps a second chance wasn't so bad after all.

**.**

It took exactly three minutes before Itachi discovered that Naruto was far from an idyllic pupil.

When he'd been younger, Itachi had thrived in a learning environment. He'd read books and scrolls, devoured them even, and committed himself to every aspect of being a shinobi. He read every textbook, memorised what needed memorising and, most importantly, never skipped out on anything.

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't even know the basics of the paper side of being a ninja other than what he'd experienced (and messed up) first hand.

"I know how to get to Suna," Naruto said, jabbing a finger at the map. Itachi narrowed his eyes, noticing that Naruto's finger had landed on Kumo rather than Suna. "I don't see why I need to memorise this."

"You know the basics of the elemental kingdoms by experience," Itachi stated, looking down at the map again. "But would you be able to plan an effective route from Konoha to Kumo and then moving over to Mizu? And you have to avoid Ame, Iwa and Suna."

Naruto's jaw clenched and Itachi pushed the map slightly closer.

"Give it a try," Itachi urged and Naruto ran a finger over the map, cutting a route at random.

"Dead," Itachi said instantly, bringing his own finger down on the large scroll. "These lines mean there's a range of mountains here. If you were headed to Kumo, those mountains would kill you."

Naruto didn't say anything for a moment and when he did, his voice sounded completely put out.

"Can we do something interesting at least? I don't know why Baa-chan thinks I need extra sessions. I know everything I need to take the chuunin exams." He crossed his arms and Itachi pulled back in surprise.

"She told you this is for the chuunin exams?" Itachi asked, voice incredulous. Not even Naruto could miss the shock and he looked at Itachi in alarm.

"Possibly the jounin exams. She's going to discuss it with the council, though she wanted me to have some experience as a chuunin properly first." Naruto sounded hesitant and Itachi wondered whether he'd be breaking Tsunade's trust if he told Naruto the truth.

Yet this was Naruto. He'd brought Itachi back from death and there were to be no lies or half-truths between them anymore.

"I'm not training you for chuunin or jounin exams," he began and Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Tsunade asked me to do this because she wants you fully prepared to become Hokage."

Naruto's reaction wasn't the one he'd expected. Itachi had expected Naruto to smile, to cheer even, but instead he pushed away from the table, walking away and shaking his head.

He could leave the problem, Itachi knew. He didn't have to get involved. It wasn't completely his fault and he was hardly the right person to confront Naruto in this mood… but he was the only one who could.

Naruto was standing in the kitchen, looking out of the window as if he was about to run away. Itachi stood in the doorway, not moving forwards or backing off, but watching Naruto in curiosity.

"It's always been my dream," Naruto said, voice thick with emotion. "Ever since I was little. It was for recognition first," he continued, turning to look at Itachi. His eyes were bright, slightly watery. "It became something else later, when I learnt to love the village."

He hung his head and Itachi took a hesitant step forward.

"I want to protect everyone. I want to keep everyone safe and watch children grow in happiness." Itachi nodded, understanding that sentiment more than anyone could. "I… I'm scared." Naruto was looking away now, out of the window again and fixed on something far away. He wasn't the kind to back down easily and Itachi knew it must have taken a lot of strength to admit his fear.

"Without fear, what kind of Hokage could you hope to be?" Itachi said quietly and Naruto turned his head sharply, arms falling to his side.

"Fear isn't always negative," Itachi continued, taking a few steps forward until he was next to Naruto. "If you have no fear, then you will not listen to your people. If you have no fear, then you will think yourself as a kami. If you have no fear, then you will not be able to protect everyone."

Silence passed between them for a moment. Naruto was angled slightly away from Itachi, but he could still see the blank look on his face and watch in fascination as determination filled his eyes. A hand reached out to grab the front of Itachi's shirt tugging him ever-so-slightly closer, though Naruto didn't turn to him.

"How did you feel?" Naruto asked softly. Itachi didn't need to ask as to what Naruto was referring to and instead lay his hand over Naruto's, pressing down on his chest, over his heart.

"Lost and alone," he said and Naruto finally looked at him. "And then there you were, lying in a tent in the middle of a battlefield with a smile on your face." He tightened his grip before letting his hand drop from Naruto's trying to back away. Naruto's grip tightened though and his eyes narrowed.

"Not anymore," Naruto said, twisting his shoulders until he was planted directly before Itachi, eye-to-eye. "You don't get to back away now."

They'd been skirting around each other for weeks, the only two people who could understand each other, even with their differences. Itachi owed his life to Naruto, owed his second chance, but Naruto didn't owe him anything. It would be easy for Itachi to give him what he wanted, but what would it help?

What Naruto wanted was Itachi. He could see it in the lingering gazes, the way Naruto had reached out to him now. At first, he doubted it was anything but curiosity – and even now Itachi still had his reservations that it was anything else. Now, though, he owed Naruto so much and it would be easy to give in, to place his trust in a person and commit his faith. Naruto was far better than most, after all, what would the harm be in giving him what he wanted while he wanted it?

Naruto moved closer, so close that Itachi could feel his breath against his lips. He could do it, just bend forward ever so slightly, press his mouth to Naruto's and then- well then what?

It wasn't that Itachi didn't want Naruto. In fact it was rather the contrary, which was why he could do it. He pulled away, free of Naruto's hand and moved back to the table, back to the space where he was the teacher and Naruto just a pupil. Their relationship was defined around that table and Itachi didn't have to think about emotions or what he wanted.

How could he when his entire life had been spent crushing what he wanted all for Konoha's goodness? Even if Naruto wanted him in the same way Itachi did, Itachi wasn't good. He didn't deserve Naruto, even in his second chance.

Naruto didn't push him, but Itachi noticed the downturn to his mouth. He didn't say anything other than what he'd prepared for the lesson and Naruto didn't raise any more objections, settling down to his work in a way that Itachi imagined he'd never done before.

Guilt settled on his shoulders as he watched Naruto, but that was nothing new. Itachi had been shouldering a heavy burden since he was a child. Naruto was still too naïve to think he could save everyone, especially after he'd already done so much for Itachi.

The day ended with a whimper. Naruto left for his room soon after the lesson ended and Itachi left, bidding Naruto a quiet goodbye. His feet led him out of the apartment and down to the quiet streets. The moon was high in the sky and Itachi closed his eyes as a breeze sent a chill across his body.

It was probably an automatic reaction, but Itachi wasn't fully conscious of where he was until he had raised his hand, poised to knock on the door. His knuckles tapped the wood lightly, barely making a sound before he sighed, turning away and moving off quickly. It was a stupid idea to let his feet take him their own way and they'd taken him to a dangerous place. Itachi didn't want to see Sasuke, not straight after what he'd done with Naruto.

Though, it was the not-doing that was the problem.

Not for the first time, Itachi felt lost. He didn't return to Naruto's – or Sasuke's for that matter – and instead went to sit on top of the Yondaime's head, overlooking the village that he loved.

It was a little while before he felt someone approach and his shoulder stiffened of their own accord. They weren't a threat, but Itachi still didn't know how to react, not yet anyway.

"It's almost like a curse," he said, tilting his head and hoping his visitor got the message. They did, coming to sit beside him, feet dangling over the edge of the cliff.

"I thought I was doing good. Turns out I got too bold and stupid that-"

"You saved a lot of people," Sasuke said and Itachi looked at him, startled. "There are more important things that revenge. That's what I realise now." He looked at Itachi, eyes still so young and uncertain. He hadn't changed at all and yet… and yet…

"You got your revenge," Itachi said, voice low.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, looking over the village. "At what price? All those people who told me that revenge wasn't a way to prove how strong I was – that there was more to life than revenge? They are the truest words I have ever heard."

"I'm sorry for what I caused you," Itachi said, not apologising for protecting the village. He'd done what he believed to be right and he had to stand by that now and until the day he died. He couldn't change the past, no matter what.

"And I," Sasuke said and Itachi finally relaxed, letting out a tiny puff of air.

They stayed on the hill until the sun began to peek through the clouds. Sasuke was the first to go, clapping Itachi's shoulder as he stood.

"Next time you come to mine, come in," he said, nodding at Itachi and taking his leave.

Things weren't alright for any of them. Wounds were still scabbing over and people were still clinging onto broken trust, but things _were_ changing. Slowly but surely. Even Sasuke had felt it and it filled Itachi with almost overwhelming hope.

He spent the few hours before Konoha woke up fully stretched out in the grass, a smile on his face as he dozed in the waking sun.

**.**

Life in Konoha began to tick slowly as the world around them changed. There were still meetings between the kages and S-classed missions a-plenty, but no one could deny the steady current of change that was coursing over the ninja world.

"Name me the importance of Oto before Orochimaru claimed it for his own?" Itachi said and Naruto groaned, slamming his head onto the table.

"Oto? Really?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and Naruto picked himself up from the table. "Mainly for their rice exports. The best quality comes from their fields and they took pride in it before their daimyo sold the people out to Orochimaru."

Naruto wasn't an idiot. It took him longer to get textbook approaches, yes, but that didn't make him an idiot. He was quick to take his learning and mesh it together, to form conclusions that others might miss and to apply it to his practical skills. In the few field sessions they'd had together, Naruto had been able to navigate the obstacles Itachi had thrown at him and Itachi had even begun to enjoy himself, wanting to fight Naruto full-on.

"Tsunade called for a meeting later today," Itachi said and Naruto frowned. "I think she wants to know your progress. What she's seen so far has impressed her."

Itachi paused, the awkward silence that had formed around them when Itachi had turned Naruto's subtle advances down returning once again.

"Will you be here for dinner?" Naruto asked politely, though he avoided Itachi's gaze.

"I should be," Itachi replied, looking down at one of the books and clearing his throat. "Sasuke invited you to join us next time I go over for dinner. Thinks it would be nice."

"Ah," Naruto said, smiling. It was a little too wide, far too false, but Itachi appreciated it all the same. At least he wasn't the only one who felt awkward.

(Though Itachi's awkwardness would be solved by leaping across to Naruto while Naruto's would be solved by Itachi simply leaving.)

They went through other nations' relationships with Konoha before Itachi had to leave. Naruto answered perfectly and Itachi felt pride well in him. He could face Tsunade proudly, tell her that Naruto was more than a man fit for Hokage candidacy. He still needed to be polished somewhat, but Naruto would make a great Hokage.

"You seem happy," was the first thing that Tsunade said when he entered and they'd dispersed of pleasantries. Despite the awkwardness that lingered around them, Itachi was inclined to believe her. Being with Naruto was one of the happiest times of his life and being given a second chance had opened up doors Itachi had never known were unlocked to him.

"He is ready," Itachi replied instead and smiled. "Whatever you have in store for him – he is ready."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Is he really?" She narrowed her eyes and Itachi knew she was seeking for Naruto's weak spots.

"He takes a little longer to understand written concepts, but he can apply them amazingly. If not for his slightly brash nature and tendency to charge in, I would place him as a team leader straight away." It was high praise, but Naruto deserved it.

Tsunade would likely want him to train as a jounin and then send time in ANBU before he became Hokage. They would teach Naruto the patience he was only just beginning to grasp and would give him an excellent advantage to lead others.

"Then your work is done," Tsunade said and Itachi looked at her, eyes wide.

"Done?" he repeated and she nodded.

"In perfect timing too. The council wish to inform me that it's only proper you begin acting as a true clan head. They're prepared to let you choose another area of Konoha to live in, but they've made it clear you cannot live in Naruto's flat anymore." Tsunade was frowning, clearly disapproving.

"I'm of the opinion not to let them do such a thing, but they could spin it against you. Say that you're trying to take down the council and have the Hokage's ear-"

"It's okay," Itachi said, heart sinking as he forced a small smile on his face. "I've taught Naruto all he needs to know and it is a little cramped."

He didn't mention that he didn't mind that it was cramped. He didn't mention that to leave Naruto would be like ripping his body in half and leaving himself there. He didn't mention that he couldn't be this Uchiha Itachi the council wanted – he was just the man Naruto had saved, one of many and nothing special.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade said softly, as if she could hear his thoughts. "They have a list of houses they'd like you to choose from-"

"My family home," Itachi said, careful to keep his voice steady. "Was it ever sold off?"

Though he saw her shock, Tsunade covered it well and shook her head.

"We can't sell it, even if someone had wanted it." She bit her lip and frowned. "You can't… You don't…"

"If I am to be the head of the Uchiha clan as they expect, there's no reason for me not to return to my family home." The strength with which Itachi spoke was far greater than what he felt.

"It was locked down with a blood seal. You're the only one who is able to unseal the house and it should be as it was when it was cleaned. There won't be any furniture or possessions and you'll find the area around the main house has been widely developed-"

"It's okay," Itachi interrupted and Tsunade looked down. "Could you have someone collect my things from Naruto's? I can afford a genin team if need be."

Itachi bowed and felt Tsunade's stare, heavy on his back. Each step felt heavy, the weight of not knowing what to do next and cowardice cloaking itself upon Itachi's shoulders once more.

It had been nice, while it had lasted, but not everyone could keep Naruto's warmth by their side for long. Itachi had never been granted privileges outside of what he'd trained and fought for himself. Naruto was destined to be Hokage while he'd simply been given a second chance.

Second chances weren't so bad, yet he knew he still couldn't face Naruto. Not yet, at least.

**.**

**Notes:**

So okay. I lied. This will be three chapters! Thank you for all the support so far! The next chapter will focus on Naruto and Itachi and their relationship. That'll also have the porn ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** Itachi/Naruto

**Warnings:** manga spoilers (not with wtf-maddy business though), mention of character death/character wanting to be/remain dead, uhm...think that's it?

**A Little Left Behind**

**.**

Itachi's head was blissfully blank as he walked down the road to his home. It was light out, the sunshine warm on his skin, and conditions were probably as far as possible as they could be from the night he'd left his clan home. At least the area around the main house had been sold off so the walk here hadn't been too painful.

The house was on the outskirts of the village and had been almost completely left alone in the attack Pein raged against Konoha. Not that it hadn't taken damage, but what damage had been made had been offset by the family seals on the house, seals of protection. It left the house exactly as Itachi could remember and he took in a deep breath as he opened the front gate.

True to Tsunade's words, it was as clean as a newly built house. No blood marred any part of the house and Itachi's shoulders dipped ever so slightly as he took his first step inside, slipping his shoes off and whispering a welcome to the ghosts of the past.

"Uchiha-sama?" a voice called out and Itachi started, looking to the group in the garden. The genin team he'd hired to move his things from Naruto's home.

"Come in, come in," he welcomed, smiling. Someone had already furnished the house and that suited Itachi just fine. He'd only be using a few rooms, perhaps he could do something with the others – though that was a thought for another time.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Itachi offered, but the team shook their heads, looking regretful.

"Unfortunately we have another mission straight after this one, but thank you, Uchiha-sama." The team leader lay down his boxes and nodded.

"That's everything for you, Uchiha-sama." Itachi nodded and let them leave, not even bothering to correct the way they were addressing him. He was the true clan head now, had no other option now that the council themselves had gotten involved, and telling people to address him less formally would take more time.

And people tended to still be scared of him. Itachi still couldn't shake that just yet.

Heading to the kitchen, Itachi found his mind-set was surprisingly calm. He'd expected a surge of guilt and regret, but he felt at peace. What he'd done to his family was terrible, Itachi knew that, but war had never been an option if Itachi had been able to stop it.

Since then, he'd learnt the hard way that no one person could shoulder everything, but he'd been younger and there had been a way to stop something terrible.

It helped that Sasuke had forgiven him. Itachi didn't spend a lot of time at Sasuke's, and when he did, they were hardly the best conversationalists, but they were comfortable and that was perhaps the best place to be. Sasuke loved him and Itachi knew he could deal with any demon from the past if he had Sasuke's love.

Besides, there was no point in looking back to the past. There was so much for Itachi to do in the present that if he lingered on what he did and what could have been, nothing would ever get done. Itachi was a shinobi and his lie depended on stepping free of shadows of the past.

"I should get a pet," Itachi said to himself, running a hand through his hair and pulling the band free. He had a headache and he still had to unpack. "Though maybe I should get settled in properly."

Itachi unpacked everything before the sun set and was sitting at the table with his dinner soon after that. He could hear crickets outside and he closed his eyes for a moment, running through what he'd have to do tomorrow.

Avoiding Naruto was high on the list, but that wouldn't be too hard. There were some clan meetings on tomorrow and there wasn't a chance Naruto would be there, despite being heir to the Uzumaki clan (though only by name, the clan no longer carried anything of importance after its destruction years ago). The meeting applied to clans that had a significant impact upon the village and had members who wouldn't get bored a minute into the meeting and demand something else instead.

(Not that Naruto was a brat, but he had better things to do like proper training, useful things rather than sitting in a stuffy room with a group of equally disgruntled people hashing out details to whatever policies they wanted updated.)

Itachi set aside his dishes and took his mug of tea, moving away from the table to sit on the edge of the house, overlooking the garden. Perhaps he'd install a pond and some fish, and he'd have to tame the garden a little. While it wasn't overgrown, there were weeds everywhere and Itachi remembered a time when his mother always wanted to grow her own herb garden. Perhaps he'd fulfil that wish for her.

Sleep didn't come easily, not with thoughts of Naruto and his duties floating around his head, but somehow Itachi managed it. He rose the next day with plenty of time before his meeting and left the house a little early. He had to make a good impression and it never hurt to be early.

In fact, Itachi's morning had been going so close to his plan that it was just a matter of time before something went wrong. And, of course, it would have to be the one thing that Itachi didn't want.

En route to the Hokage tower, Itachi saw Naruto. He didn't say anything, continued walking steadily, but he noticed the narrowing of Naruto's eyes before he left the ramen stand – while not technically open, it looked like Naruto was talking to the owner – to match Itachi's stride.

"I hear you're being pushed into the clan head position," he commented and Itachi nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He felt too much for Naruto and was almost afraid of what he'd say.

"Well you could have at least come and got your stuff yourself," Naruto said, stopping completely. There were only a few early market shoppers around and Itachi turned to him, stopping as well a few paces away.

"Look, I know you don't like me, but you don't need to be a complete dick about it, okay?" Naruto's voice was angry, cheeks flushed lightly and eyes downcast. Itachi's stomach jerked in fear and he lurched forward, grabbing Naruto's arm.

"I do like you," he rushed out and Naruto's eyes darted up, confusion evident in them. "I mean I don't dislike you." Itachi almost cursed at himself; he wasn't making any sense.

"Naruto, I-" he began, when someone cut him off.

"Good morning Uchiha-sama," a fresh-faced teen said respectfully, though they looked a little anxious to have interrupted. "Tsunade-sama requests your presence in her office at once."

Itachi bit his lip and looked at Naruto, but Naruto had retreated into himself, eyes narrowed and distrustful once again. He shook his arm free of Itachi's grip and left for the ramen stand once again, laughter that sounded forced to Itachi's ears echoing in the street a moment later.

"Uchiha-sama?" the teen said and Itachi sighed, nodding dutifully. He'd have to explain himself properly to Naruto, he'd never meant to hurt him by allowing a genin team to collect his belongings. Maybe what was the easiest route for Itachi wasn't necessarily the best route for all.

Tsunade didn't look pleased when Itachi entered. The chūnin vacated quickly and Tsunade glared up at Itachi, flipping through a file on her desk.

"Mission. S-classed. Solo. It's yours." She threw the file at him and Itachi caught it, wondering why he was being given a mission. He voiced his concern.

"Because it suits you," she replied. "Sometimes we just have to do what's best for the village, despite your comfortable position now as a clan head." She paused after that and Itachi's heart sank at the cruel words. Tsunade seemed regretful at what she'd said, a little more tact and perhaps they wouldn't seem so cruel (it wasn't as if Itachi had chosen to be clan head after all).

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Itachi said dutifully, mundanely. If Tsunade needed him for this mission then so be it. He'd done what his village needed before, so why change? Perhaps this was the true reason he'd been brought back to life, rather than for himself.

"When shall I start?" Itachi said, knowing that she wouldn't be briefing him. And as it was Tsunade who was giving him the meeting, there would be no one else who would brief him. A solo mission meant truly that; he was alone in it.

"As soon as your clan meeting is finished. They'll be interrogating you too, no doubt, so make sure to keep sharp. I want this mission finished as quickly as possible." Tsunade turned away from him slightly, turning her attention to other documents on her desk.

"You're dismissed," she said, voice curling with something close to annoyance and hatred, though Itachi couldn't fathom why.

He looked down at the files and sighed, summoning a clone and sending it back to his home. He'd review the file there, after collecting his ANBU uniform from the base. If he was going to be sent on solo missions directly from the Hokage, then it would be beneficial to keep his uniform at home. Less people would see him that way and less people would wonder if something was wrong. One ninja being sent on a lot of solo missions was unusual, after all. Well, that was if Tsunade was going to give him more than one, it wasn't certain yet.

Itachi wasn't surprised to see a number of younger faces at the table when he sat down. He nodded respectfully to those gathered and waited for the remaining heads. A few he noted as Naruto and Sasuke's classmates and he remembered that their parents had been only a few of the casualties in the war.

It was Hyūga Hiashi who started the meeting and who would be officiating. They began with a few small issues, a few treaties neighbouring, smaller, nations wanted and they would pass on to Tsunade. The conversation soon turned towards Itachi though and he sat up straight, respectful and open.

"We have no issues with trusting you, Uchiha-san," Hiashi started and Itachi inclined his head. "Tsunade-sama and Naruto have both vouched for you and you have been nothing but an excellent ninja since the war."

A few murmurs broke around the table, all in agreement.

"We do, however, wonder what your future plans for your clan are. While we needed you properly instated to fully conduct business – Uchiha has always been an integral part of Konoha after all – we also need to know what you plan and how it will affect us all." Hiashi's voice was firm and Itachi wished he could just tell the man it was none of his business.

Except the Uchiha clan had really done nothing but cause trouble time and time again and it was somewhat imperative now that Itachi was open with everyone. The more people knew – or at least thought they knew – the more they were willing to accept and trust.

"I have no specific plans," Itachi said calmly. "I have no plan to elevate my clan – the Uchiha name has done enough damage – and I have no plan to further my clan." He ignored the looks people shared at that and continued.

"I cannot say what Sasuke has planned, though I believe he would like children of his own blood. He has no dangerous goals anymore and I urge you to forget his past wrong doings. He was a child then, but he now understands the way the world works as much as any of us." Itachi stopped there, waiting for the questions that would follow. He risked a glance around the table and was mildly surprised to see the Nara head, Shikamaru, half-asleep. Not everyone was as interested in what the Uchiha clan were up to, it seemed.

"You're content to serve Konoha and nothing more?" Hiashi asked and Itachi couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips.

"Hyūga-san, this is a man who's been serving Konoha his entire life. Naruto's more likely to have an ulterior motive against Konoha than Itachi is what I've come to believe. The Uchiha clan is in good hands, there's no point in dragging this out." Itachi turned in surprise to the speaker, smiling at Shikamaru. Some people understood and the Nara clan never failed to turn up expert thinkers.

Hiashi considered it for a minute before nodding. It seemed that even the officiator was bored of today's proceedings and he dismissed them all. A few lingered back to talk to each other or organise things, but Itachi had a mission to do and he set out straight home.

The mission looked simple enough, though difficult in terms of skill. There was a ring of mercenaries growing in popularity, stating they'd protect small nations from the larger ones, stirring the pot of fear and war. Some small nations had been completely destroyed by the war and forced to merge with others and there had been rumours this was what the five nations wanted all along. Ridiculous words, no one had ever wanted a war, but mercenaries would do all they needed to be hired.

It was Itachi's job to begin eradicating them. A group had been spotted near Konoha and Itachi had been tasked to kill them. Simple enough, really, though his targets were of a high level. Itachi didn't expect too much trouble and set out at once, mask and uniform disguising him.

The group consisted of three males. Itachi managed to track them down after three hours and continued to follow them at a safe distance, despite the turn for the worst the weather took. It had started to rain a while back and Itachi was wet down to the bone, but he wouldn't let it compromise his mission. When it started to turn to dusk he'd be able to make a clean kill of the mercenaries without provoking a long, drawn-out fight. The Akatsuki had taught him that sometimes it was simply best to wait a little longer in order to save energy. Itachi really didn't want to be caught out in this weather for the entire night.

Itachi struck as dawn thickened, killing two of the three men before they had even realised an attacker was on them. Itachi engaged the third, keeping his Sharingan hidden and dispatching him moments later. Surprise could turn a hardened warrior into a genin and Itachi knew he'd been lucky this time to deal with them so swiftly. It meant he could return to Konoha now though and he disposed of the bodies with Amaterasu, taking off home when he was sure the evidence was gone.

His first point of call was Tsunade's office. Unsurprisingly, she was still at her desk and called for him to enter, frown emerging when she saw it was him. Itachi wasn't fond of thinking people had grudges against him, but he was starting to feel Tsunade was holding something against him.

"Mission complete, Hokage-sama," Itachi said respectfully and Tsunade nodded.

"Here's the next file, you'll set off immediately." The tone of her voice yielded nothing and Itachi simply nodded, ignoring the urge in his chest to complain. She was his Hokage and he was a shinobi; he took the orders and completed the missions.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Itachi said, ducking back out into the rain. He was cold, hungry and tired, but he'd been in much worse predicaments in the ANBU. Plus, he rationalised, these missions weren't particularly hard. Their classification had more to do with the level of threat to civilians the group posed, rather than danger to ANBU.

Darkness spread around Itachi as he began to track the next trio. He summoned a crow and sent it to scout around, using his Sharingan to try to track chakra signatures heading towards Suna. Luckily the group were still close so Itachi didn't have to travel too far, but he was beginning to grow weary when he finally untangled the mess of chakras around him and located ones that could belong to the mercenaries.

His summon returned and Itachi confirmed the location, heading there at once and spending no time waiting around. He wanted his bed and a hearty breakfast and he wanted it now. That left no room for waiting, longer fight or not.

He used the Sharingan this time and managed to slip ever so slightly in the mud. It cost his opponent his life, yet also left a slight scratch on his arm. Nothing serious, but a minor annoyance Itachi hated to see. These mercenaries were dumb and pure brawn, scrambling around the countries as opportunists and preying on the weak. To be hurt by someone like that was practically an insult.

Tsunade wasn't in her office this time. Instead a jōnin clerk took Itachi's mission statement and sent him away, informing him he had a meeting slot with Tsunade at 8am, which was three hours away. It wasn't such a big deal; Itachi was used to running on little sleep. But he'd been hoping to rest properly after such exposure to cold, wet weather. Still, he could always head back to bed after the meeting and that was what he fully intended to do.

Itachi returned home, stopping only to grab a glass of water before heading to bed. He fell asleep as soon as he tucked himself in, too tired to even think.

**.**

"There's something wrong about the entire situation," Sasuke said as he inspected Itachi. Itachi shrugged and walked to the kitchen to prepare lunch, but Sasuke stopped him.

"I'm serious Nii-san. You look ill." Concern was clear in Sasuke's voice and it made Itachi pause in turning the stove on and turn to him. People had been shooting him worried looks all week, but he didn't think he looked bad enough to pass as ill.

"Why is Tsunade so insistent on sending you on all these missions? I thought you'd resigned from ANBU," Sasuke continued, pushing Itachi to one of the sofas in the lounge and exiting the room for a few minutes. He returned with tea and tidings that soup was being cooked.

"I did resign, but Tsunade-sama said that my services were needed." Itachi allowed Sasuke to put a blanket over him, not having enough energy to even protest. Now that Sasuke had mentioned it, he did feel a bit ill.

"You can say no, you know," Sasuke mumbled, looking down at his brother.

Itachi shrugged, not willing to go into why he couldn't quite say no. His purpose was to serve Konoha, as it always had been, and he'd been given a second chance to devote himself to the village. It was something Sasuke most likely wouldn't get. His brother loved the village, yes, but in a completely different way. Sasuke wasn't one to devote time to a place like Konoha.

"And there's a limit to what one person can do. How many missions have you been on in the last few weeks? How many hours of sleep have you had?" Sasuke was stern and Itachi wriggled deeper into his blankets, refusing to answer the questions. Sasuke already knew the answers, he was just being a little shit to try and get Itachi to revolt against Tsunade.

"It doesn't matter," Itachi countered, shaking his head. He heard Sasuke mumble something under his breath before heading back into the kitchen.

Itachi didn't even realise he'd dozed off until he felt a hand shake him awake and a bowl shoved under his nose.

"You could work on your bedside manner, otōto," he said with a smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes in return, hovering before sitting on the floor beside Itachi.

"I'm worried about you," Sasuke said quietly. "I don't want to lose you again."

There was nothing Itachi could say in reply. Instead, he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, letting his brother know that he was still there, still real and not gone.

"It'll take more than a few weeks of constant missions and meetings to get rid of me." Itachi closed his eyes before he opened them again, looking at the soup Sasuke had made for him. It was just something from a tin, but the gesture warmed Itachi's heart. Sasuke cared.

"I'll speak to Tsunade-sama tomorrow. The meeting I was supposed to be in was cancelled earlier so I have the rest of the day off. I promise I'll rest." Sasuke stood, looking at Itachi with creased brows.

"It's not just that," he said, trailing off and looking away. He then shook his head. "Nevermind. I have to get back to work, but I'll bring something over for dinner. Go to sleep, you need the rest."

Itachi nodded complacently, dipping his spoon into the soup. It was still hot, but Itachi wolfed it down, hardly remembering the last time he'd eaten a proper meal. Sasuke left after Itachi had finished, returning to the library where he'd been placed in the information archives. It was a temporary placement, one made to monitor Sasuke's ambitions and he was coming up to the end of his stint there. Next up was a review and then a test of his skills to see what band would be best to place him into. Itachi's money would be on jōnin, if he'd been the gambling sort.

Sleep came, but his dreams were anything but restful. He saw the shadows of mercenaries and blood on his hands, but it was blood he couldn't wash off. He saw Tsunade's scowling face before the dream twisted and then Naruto was there, staring at him with narrow eyes, asking Itachi why he hated him.

Itachi woke with a start and realised someone was at the door. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the tangles in it. He wasn't in the best condition to receive a guest, but it could be Sasuke and his brother would give him hell if he didn't answer.

"Come in," Itachi called out as he entered the hallway. The front door opened slowly and Itachi's eyebrows rose at the visitor. It wasn't Sasuke at all, but Naruto.

"Naruto," he said softly, shaking his head and gesturing for Naruto to enter. Itachi hastily tidied the living room, gathering the bowls he needed to wash and the glasses too. He'd been neglecting household duties for the past few weeks and it was starting to show. The first thing Itachi would do was clean the house when his work load let up.

"Sasuke said you weren't very well so I thought I'd stop by…" Naruto hovered in the doorway, bag clutched tightly in his hand. "You look terrible."

"Being a shinobi isn't an easy job, but it's no hardship." Itachi forced a smile. The distance between them, and not just literal distance, was aching and uncomfortable and Itachi wanted things to simply be okay between them again.

"Can I get you a drink or anything?" he asked, half desperate to get Naruto to stay and them to talk like old times. Things were never that simple.

"I actually have to go somewhere," Naruto said, looking away in a way that Itachi knew he was lying. But if Naruto didn't want to spend time with him, that was fine. Itachi didn't own him, after all.

"Thank you for visiting," he said instead, taking the bag as Naruto offered it to him. His hands closed around plastic when they longed to take Naruto tightly, wrap around him and convey every emotion Itachi had ever felt for Naruto… but instead Itachi simply watched Naruto put his shoes back on.

"I hope you feel better soon," Naruto said awkwardly. "See you around," he said casually and Itachi plastered on a smile until the front door closed. His shoulder sank and he sighed heavily, gritting his teeth at the feeling in his chest. Why was it Naruto he'd fallen for? The one person he could never, ever touch?

Itachi looked at the bag, sighing as he pulled out a container of ramen. He should be thankful that Naruto had thought of him, but how could he when it simply hurt instead?

The ramen ended up in the bin and Itachi secluded himself in his room, dreaming of the unobtainable.

**.**

There was a half-angry note on the counter when Itachi entered the kitchen. It was from Sasuke who chastised him for not waiting until dinner, but also stating it was good that Itachi was sleeping. He'd slept a long time and felt better than he had for weeks, despite his head being full of thoughts of Naruto.

Itachi couldn't even pinpoint the moment he'd realised he had feelings for Naruto. It had most likely started when he'd begun watching Naruto for the Akatsuki, but he'd never, ever felt so strongly as he did for Naruto. It was different to what he felt for Konoha and Sasuke and Itachi wasn't an idiot. He knew love and could recognise he was feeling it… but it had to be a fickle love. Something that Naruto certainly wasn't deserving of anyway.

He made a quick breakfast of rice and some left over fish Sasuke must have dropped by. After that, Itachi made course for the Hokage tower, knowing that he did have to have a conversation with Tsunade about his missions. He was happy to do them, but even Itachi had limits. Sasuke had made him realise that much, or at least pushed past the stubbornness Itachi had clung onto, and Itachi needed to let up on these missions.

No one was around when he arrived outside Tsunade's office. He was about to knock on the door when he heard his name and frowned. He wasn't one to eavesdrop, but if someone was discussing him, then Itachi had a right to know.

"He looked like a ghost corpse, Baa-chan." That voice was easily recognised as Naruto. Itachi knew it was him who had looked like the ghost corpse, but why was Naruto talking to Tsunade about it?

"You have to stop putting him on so many missions! He's not even part of ANBU anymore." Naruto's voice was hurried and Itachi heard Tsunade sigh. She mumbled something Itachi couldn't catch, but he certainly caught Naruto's reaction.

"What?" Naruto said, voice low and deadly. "Why did you think that?"

"I've seen your behaviour since you told me that you were going to tell Itachi how you felt. You've been on a miserable, downward spiral and it's his fault." There was no mistaking what Tsunade had said and Itachi felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach.

"So I get rejected by the guy I have feelings for and that's an okay to go ahead and let him die of exhaustion?" Naruto sounded truly wounded and Itachi's stomach churned uneasily. "Lesser ninja would be in the hospital by now, you know that."

Whatever Tsunade replied, Itachi didn't stick around to find out. His head was whirring and he needed to be alone. A few people greeted him in the street and Itachi made sure to reply politely, if a little bit robotically. He made it home in record time and sat by the entrance, not even bothering to shut the front door.

Birdsong accompanied his thoughts. Itachi sighed and looked to the sky. Naruto had feelings for him? Itachi wasn't an idiot and he knew that the feelings were romantic, but why did Naruto feel them for him? There were hundreds of people in this village, just because there was a bit of sexual tension between him and Itachi should mean nothing.

But Naruto had actual feelings. Tangible, living feelings. Feeling that Itachi shared, feelings Naruto had no idea were reciprocated. He had to tell Naruto, had to run to him and-

No. He was Uchiha Itachi. He didn't run to confess. Besides, Naruto felt as if he'd been rejected and would need the right kind of treatment if Itachi hoped for him to open up. No, Itachi wouldn't run to Naruto and confess, for that was a fledgling, immature confession that would never survive. They were shinobi and their very nature was dangerous. They couldn't last on a weak connection between them and Itachi knew that they needed to take everything slowly, get to know each other before anything more.

Not for the first time, Itachi's mind whirred and his purpose for being brought back changed again. Perhaps, just this time, he really was meant to live a full life.

**.**

"I don't really understand why we're here," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. Itachi smiled to himself before turning around.

"Sasuke managed to uncover some rare artwork from the village's founding time and I managed to get the head of the library to hold the pieces back before they take them to the museum. I thought of you when Sasuke told me and thought you might like to see what our village looked like at the start." It had taken a lot of grovelling and donation of Uchiha clan scrolls (all useless to Itachi now, but the librarian didn't need to know that) for the head librarian to hold these paintings back, but Itachi had managed it.

"From the merge of Senju and Uchiha clans?" Naruto asked, interest clear in his voice. "I thought almost any documentation was destroyed from that time."

"Which is why it's such an honour to get to see these pieces with you. I knew you'd be the best person to see these. Besides, not many others understand the village and love it like you and I." Itachi smiled and removed keys from his pocket. The paintings were stored in the archival rooms, perfectly safe until the morning.

Naruto was silent as Itachi opened the door and they stepped inside, Itachi flicking he light switch as the door shut. He'd already set up the paintings against the walls and despite having seen them already, even Itachi had to admit they were beautiful.

The room was still as Naruto looked at the paintings. Itachi watched him carefully, delighting in the way Naruto's eyes took in every inch of the paintings, a soft smile brightening his face. He reached a hand out, fingertips far from the paint, before he turned to Itachi, shaking his head.

"These are beautiful," he said, moving to Itachi's side and taking his hand. The contact was warm and Itachi felt goosebumps rise all the way up his arm. "Look! The Hokage mountain without any faces! And the forest! Look at the way the people are emerging from it, they look so perfect!"

Naruto continued to talk excitedly about the detail in the paintings and wishing he could have spoken to Hashirama during the war. Naruto really did love Konoha from the bottom of his heart, that much was clear from the way he was treating the paintings like mountains of gold.

Eventually they had to leave, but they didn't part. Naruto asked for Itachi to come back to his and Itachi had no reason to leave. Tsunade had let up on his mission load ever since Naruto's discussion with her and there were no duties he had to attend to.

"Why did you ask me to come with you?" Naruto said as he closed his door. He was backed up against it, looking down as Itachi slid his shoes off.

"Because I knew you'd appreciate them more than anyone else," Itachi said truthfully, setting his shoes to the side. He didn't bother getting up from the floor just yet, aware of the energy surrounding them. Electricity was in the air and Itachi knew they were in dangerous territory.

"And the rest of it? I'm not smart, but I can tell when someone close to me is holding something back." Naruto bit his lip and Itachi wondered if he'd regretted letting slip that he felt Itachi was precious to him.

There was no time for Itachi to think anymore. He should have known that nothing would ever run as he'd planned with Naruto around. And now that he was here, looking into Naruto's eyes and opening his world, Itachi realised that he didn't want his stupid plans. All he wanted was Naruto.

"I wanted to share something precious I had found with someone I cared deeply about. Sasuke doesn't have an appreciation for art or the village despite him being the one to find the pieces, but there really wasn't anyone else for me to think of aside from you." Itachi took a deep breath and stood up slowly.

"Things haven't been good since I woke after the war. At least in the moments when I wasn't around you. When I was with you, even if my presence made you uncomfortable, they were the best times." He smiled, shaking his head a little. "I've been blind, trying to do things by myself again when I've already experienced what that can do to a person. I was given a second chance thanks to you and I can never leave you again."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and for a moment, Itachi thought he was going to push him away. It was Naruto's voice that betrayed his emotions though and it came out weak and unsure, like a newborn.

"Because you owe me some sort of debt?" Naruto managed out and Itachi's eyes widened in horror.

"No!" he said hurriedly. "I never felt I owed Kabuto anything for using the edo tensei. I definitely don't owe you anything either, well at least in regards to me being alive." Itachi ran a hand though his hair, pulling the band out and playing with it, rolling it between his fingers as he tried to think of a way to convey to Naruto how he felt.

"No one will ever mean what you mean to me. Ever since I left here, my life has just been an endless cycle of work and meetings. I've been surviving, even if it was less dangerous than my years with the Akatsuki, rather than living." Itachi swallowed thickly, slipping the hairband onto his wrist. "I don't want to think about what will ever happen if I continue to live without you."

Naruto took a few steps forward, predatory and with a certain intent. Itachi remained still, knowing what was coming. He remembered a time before, a time he'd let this slip, and he changed his mind, meeting Naruto and kissing him deeply, wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders and pulling him close. This was what they should have done weeks ago, but Itachi's stupidity had caused them weeks of anguish and uncertainty.

"If ypu don't want this, you need to tell me now before it hurts too much. I want you to have every part of me, but I understand if-" words had never been Naruto's strong point and Itachi showed him that he only needed to by physical this time. He led him backwards, feeling heat ignite within him and spread through to his bones.

Naruto's bed was unmade, but it didn't matter. They sat down on the bed, Naruto between Itachi's legs, and kissed deeply. Itachi hummed in bliss, curling his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth and smiling before biting gently on Naruto's lip. He let go and Naruto pushed him back, grinning wolfishly.

"We could have done this a long time ago," he said, running a hand over the seam of Itachi's trousers. Itachi jerked uncontrollably and Naruto's smile widened.

"You always seemed so untouchable," Naruto said softly, stroking Itachi through his trousers. "But then you came to stay with me and I thought that I finally had a chance."

He unzipped Itachi's trousers and pulled them down, slipping his hand inside Itachi's underwear. The feel of Naruto's hand grasped around his cock was heavenly and Itachi shifted slightly, wanting to watch Naruto as he jerked him off.

"And now I finally have you here," Naruto continued, moving his hand a little faster. "And you have me."

Naruto slid Itachi's underwear down to join his trousers on the floor and smiled as his cock was free to rest against skin, exposed for Naruto to take delight in. He ran his hand from tip to base, the other cupping Itachi's balls gently and rotating his fingers. It felt good, amazingly good, and Itachi moaned softly.

"I want to see you too," he said and Naruto slid his own clothes off, hardly missing a beat. He brought their cocks together and moved his hand swiftly. Itachi lowered his hand too, joining Naruto. They didn't take long to come and Naruto rolled onto the bed with a satisfied sigh, bringing the covers up to tuck them in.

Following Naruto's whispered instructions, Itachi rose from the bed, kissing Naruto gently. There was a roll of toilet paper inside one of the chest drawers and Itachi wiped his hands, looking back at the bed and smiling. Naruto was propped up, relaxed and eyes fixed only on Itachi, as if he was the only person in the world.

Itachi returned to the bed and smiled down at Naruto, laying slightly on top of him. Naruto's hands came to cup his face and drew him down into another lingering kiss.

"From now on, it's you and me, okay?" Naruto said gently. "Neither of us gets left behind."

Every plan Itachi had ever considered settled in his chest contentedly. He didn't need them anymore, not now he had Naruto and knew that he'd found out the reason why he had been given a second chance.

**.**

**Notes:**

I've managed to finally finish this story! Thank you so much for everyone who has supported this along the way, it really means so much to me. And thank you in advance if you're the reviewing kind, it really makes my day.

Have a great week and weekend, thank you for reading!


End file.
